Shadowkin (3.5e Template)
Shadowkin Summary::Shadowkin creatures have cultivated a strong communion with the plane of shadow. Some even live out their entire lives within the dark, colorless world of the plane of shadow, enjoying its dark comforts and the concealment that its gloom grants. Shadowkin creatures look a lot like their ordinary counterparts, although their silhouettes appear slightly sharper, and bathed in a lingering essence akin to smoky shadow. It is from this property that they derive their unusual furtiveness. Creating a Shadowkin Shadowkin is an inherited template and can be added to mostly any living creature originating from the prime material. This includes any living creatures except for dragons, elementals, and outsiders, even if the latter are native. Size and Type Base creature's type changes to Outsider (Native). Do not recalculate base attack bonus, base save bonuses or skill points. Speed Base creature's land speed increases by 10 feet. Special Attacks A shadowkin creature retains all the special attacks of the base creature and gains those described below. Saves have a DC of 10 + ½ shadowkin creature’s HD + shadowkin creature’s Charisma modifier unless noted otherwise. (Sp): A shadowkin creature can move between the material plane and the plane of shadow like the spell shadow walk twice per day. A shadowkin creature's shadow walk has less limitations than the actual spell, however. Shadowkin creatures are perfectly able to judge position relative to the material plane and the plane of shadow whilst traveling the borders of either plane, and can furthermore pinpoint the exact spot where they wish to re-emerge on the prime material. A shadowkin creature can move twice as fast with the help of shadow walk as a normal creature (up to 100 miles per hour). Likewise, a shadowkin creature can use his shadow walk ability to enter or exit the plane of shadow itself, like the spell plane shift, which takes 1d4×10 minutes. Due to the shadowkin creature's familiarity with shadow, it may initiate a shadow walk in any location unless it resides in direct bright sunlight or within the effect radius of a daylight spell. Spell-Like Abilities: A shadowkin with an Intelligence or Wisdom score of 8 or higher has several spell-like abilities, depending on its Hit Dice, as indicated on the table below. The abilities are cumulative. Unless otherwise noted, an ability is usable once per day. Caster level equals the creature’s HD, and the save DC is Charisma-based. Special Qualities A shadowkin creature retains all the special qualities of the base creature and gains those described below. Darkvision (Ex): A shadowkin creature gains darkvision out to 60 ft. Light Sensitivity (Ex): Shadowkin creatures suffer a -1 penalty to attack rolls in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. Furthermore, whenever taking damage from a spell with the Light descriptor, a shadowkin creature becomes dazed for 1 round. Obfuscation (Ex): A shadowkin creature has natural concealment equal to 5 % plus an additional 5 % for every 4 HD it possesses, up to a maximum of 30 %. Obfuscation does not function in areas of bright illumination or in the area of a daylight spell. Abilities If base creature is mindless or has an Intelligence score of 2 or less, increase Intelligence to 3. Otherwise, there is no change. Skills A shadowkin creature has a +4 racial bonus to Hide checks. If in an area of low-light or darkness, that bonus increases by an additional +10. In such areas, the shadowkin creature may also hide in plain sight. Environment The plane of shadow. Organization Typically small, insular civilizations or groupings natural to the base creature's forms of congregation. Challenge Rating HD 2 or less, as base creature. HD 3 to 5, as base creature +1. HD 6 or over, as base creature +2. Alignment Any. Level Adjustment +2. Sample Shadowkin Creature ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Sulacu Category:User Category:Template